Good Morning
by Faith777
Summary: Big Time Rush has come to an end, but James has future plans with him and Logan. I took down this story to fix grammar mistakes.


Pairing James/Logan

Rated T

Don't read if this pairing offends you.

**I took down to change grammar errors, let me know how my story/grammar is.**

Enjoy

**BTR has come to an end. Logan and James have admitted there feelings toward each other and is now currently living together in an apartment while looking for acting** **careers.**

Good Morning

I woke up with a gentle shake on my arm. I looked up at my smiling boyfriend who was crouching over the bed I was laying on. I smiled back yawning a little.

"How was the audition?" I asked James.

"I got the part! I start tomorrow morning around seven A.M." James says gently kissing my cheek.

"That's wonderful news, Jamie!" I went to go kiss my boyfriend on his lips when I felt his dog named Fox fast asleep on my chest. James chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked confused and tired.

"You just look so cute with Fox cuddled up with you." He said as he kissed me on the lips. "How was Fox when I was gone?"

"He threw up a few times." I said seeing the concern on James's face. "Jay I can bring Fox to the vet tomorrow when you're acting."

"You don't have to." James said petting the little dog on my chest.

"James it's not a problem; I would love to take Fox." I replied moving one of my hands to caress the tan boy's soft cheek.

"Thanks Logie, that means a lot to me." James said.

"You know I care about Fox; right Jamie? You know I consider him family." I said trying to look my boyfriend in his eyes.

"I know; I just don't want you to worry about it, or make it take up your time." James said not giving me eye contact.

"You know just as well as I do that I don't have anything to do tomorrow, besides I'm just as worried about Fox as you are." I said.

James finally looked up at me, and I saw his face turn from concerned to relief. "Thanks Logan."

"You don't need to thank me Jamie." I said.

James crawled next to me into his bed. One of his hands found my hair and started pulling his hand through my morning hair.

I moaned at the touch. I always loved these moments, alone time with James. Which I got a lot of sense Big Time Rush ended. Don't get me wrong I loved being a member of Big Time Rush, but I could never get enough of James.

"Logan; are you ok?" James asked me with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine; it's just that I'm glad you came into my life, that's all." I said smiling up at my gorgeous boyfriend.

James slowly moved his head down towards mine and interlocked our lips. He was courteous and gentle bringing meaning into the kiss. I loved it when he was sympathetic like this. He pulled away making me light headed. "I love you Logan Henderson."

"I love you too James Maslow."

"So tomorrow when I'm done acting I'm going to go look at that house that you always are admiring. You know the one that is right by the ocean. Do you want to come with me so we can go look at the house together? If we both agree on the house I would like it if you would move in with me, and we could start talking about our future together," said James nervous.

I thought I was dreaming. It was still quite early for me, and James wants to buy a house together and start a future with me? I must have been quiet for a long time because I could see James was freaking out because he was rambling on and on.

"Well you don't have to, I mean I did say that out of nowhere, and if you think I'm moving to fast I can slow down. I just want you to know that I see a future with you. I know I'm asking you for a lot and-"

"James, I would love that. I think that's a great idea. I've known you for almost six years, and we have been dating for over two years now. I don't think you're moving fast at all. I love you Jamie, and I'm ready to start a future with you. I love you, and I want to be with you until the end of time."

James started caressing my face. "I'm so glad you said that. I was afraid you wouldn't even consider it since we both hit the lowest level of our lives and were depressed about Big Time Rush ending."

"James; I never hit bottom. I might have been a little sad that Big Time Rush was over, but I wouldn't consider that bottom. For me to have hit bottom, I would have to lose you. You made sure that we wouldn't lose contact or ruin our relationship because of what happened. I couldn't have asked for more, than you."

"I couldn't have asked for more either, Logie, and I love you for that. You always had been by my side even when we weren't dating. I have never cared so much for you as I have for anyone else.

"James?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Promise me I will never reach my bottom? Promise me that you won't let me go." I said softly.

"As long as you promise me that you won't let me reach my bottom point." James said inches away from my face.

"I promise Jamie. We have been through too much for me to let you go."

James leaned down connecting our lips softly making electric shoot all over my body. After a while, we both had to come up for air. "I promise Logie." James said as he put his face in the crook of my neck while resting one of his hands on my chest near his sleeping dog Fox.

I closed my eyes with a happy daze knowing our future together is going to work out and knowing we can work through anything as long as we have each other.

~**End~**

**Let me know what you thought of this story, and about any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
